Unforseen Problems
by imortis
Summary: ranma/buffy it seemed like a normal day of slayage in sunnydale for the slayer and her gang, or it was until she came across a coven of demons and rescued their sacrifice, now they are stuck trying to figure out whats going on.
1. Default Chapter

Unforseen Problems  
By  
Imortis  
  
The first thing Ranma felt when she woke up was pain, the  
second thing she felt was the cold. She opened her eyes  
slowly and blinked realizing she was looking at somethings  
back, she wrinkled her nose looking at the greenish brown  
thing she was swaying against. She tilted her head up a bit  
and blinked looking confusedly at a graveyard. She looked  
about quickly and blinked in surprise seeing a guijin woman  
with blonde hair kicking the shit out of three of the demons  
she was being carried by. Ranma blinked idlly curious about  
how the girl can be doing so well against all of them. She  
nodded seeing her drop one of them and clinched her fist.  
  
Ranma drew back her fist and slammed it hard into the things  
spin as she smashed her knee into its face. It bellowed in  
pain as it fell to the ground, Ranma groaning stood up  
slowly and moved away from the struggling thing. She looked  
about for a second before slamming her foot down on its  
neck, strangely pleased hearing it snap, then ran over to  
help the girl. Ranma smirked knocking the demon holding the  
girl off its feet with a snap kick to the back of the neck  
then launched herself at the last one as it stopped looking  
surprised at her attack. Ranma made him pay for being so  
open. After a second it was dead and Ranma was looking at the  
girl that had killed the one she downed ["thanks for the  
help, who are you?"]  
  
Ranma blinked only comprehending a small portion of it "I do  
not understand you." she said finally then winced falling to  
her knees touching her belly then paled as what she was  
touching came into focus. She looked from her swollen belly  
to the girl blinking at her before fainting. The girl  
blinked at the japanese girl before her, the stunned and  
horrified look still on her face. "Buffy!" a voice rang out  
to her and she raised her hand "over here Giles!" she called  
checking the girls pulse and blinked backing away. When the  
man that had called got over to her he was puffing  
softly "the demon I was trying to stop is dead back there,  
someone got to him first." he said. She nodded pointing and  
he quickly nelt by her. "Isn't this the sacrifice we  
saved?" he asked. She nodded "she woke up and gave me  
a hand." she said simply. He blinked "a vampire?"  
Ranma woke up hissing in pain as she clutched at her belly,  
writhing slightly at the way it hurt. "Just hold still, it'll  
be alright." a voice said in japanese beside her. She looked  
up and blinked at the man before her "what.... what has  
happened to me?" she gasped. He patted her hand soothingly  
"we are not sure, what can you remember?" he asked. Ranma  
blinked at him for a moment trying to dredge her memory  
"there was this demon, we were hunting it." she started and  
gritted her teeth not so gently exsploring the bulge that  
was taking up almost half of her body. "You hunt demons?" he  
asked curiously. Ranma blinked at him nodding "of course, it  
is our duty to protect the innocent." She blinked in shock  
feeling something that definitely did not belong to the  
anatomy of a normal child. She looked at her belly in horror  
"this thing isn't human..." she breathed in terror. The man  
took her hand soothingly "don't worry, as soon as we can  
find out what it is we shall try to find out how to remove  
it."  
  
She blinked up at him then looked around at the room she  
was in at the people sitting about reading from books, the  
blond one from the other night sitting with a man that was  
in no way alive. Ranma blinked at them for a moment "where  
am i?" she asked the polite man. He squeezed her hand gently  
"well, your at my house. We brought you here after you  
fainted. Can you tell us what kind of demon it was?" he  
asked. Ranma blinked at him then shook her head "we were  
tricked. We tracked the demon into a cave and ran into  
almost twenty of them, the letch had done it to punish me,  
and pop... I'll kill them."  
  
He blinked at her for a second then blinked as the blond  
came over ["here, this is the type of demon we were  
fighting, ask her if its the one that grabbed her."] she said  
to giles. He blinked taking the book ["how do you know she  
was grabbed?"] he asked curiously. She shrugged ["they're  
always grabbed."] He blinked at that for a minute then  
showed Ranma the book "is this the demons you were hunting?"  
he asked. Ranma took it and shook her head "no, these are the  
ones the girl was fighting." she blinked and sat up sharply  
when the dead man came over. "Is this the demon?" he asked  
kindly. Ranma looked from him to the book and narrowed her  
eyes at the picture "yes." she looked pissed at the picture.  
He nodded "what happened?" he asked sitting down. Ranma spat  
to the side "happosai said that either I give myself to the  
demons and the rest live or we fight them and die. That  
bastard ryouga clubbed me in the head and shoved me at  
them."  
  
He blinked "one of your friends gave you to the demons." he  
said blinking. Ranma shook her head "not my friend, dead  
meat when I get rid of this and get my body back. Oh, just  
you wait you honorless bastard. Your gonna get that man to  
man fight you want to the hilt!" Everyone in the room  
blinked looking up at the vicious sound to her voice ["what  
pissed her off?"] one of the two boys there asked. The dead  
one looked up a them ["she says she was hunting one demon  
and was sucker punched by someone who she was with when  
they found out that there was a lot more of them, he gave  
her to them. The rest i don't understand."]  
  
They looked back at Ranma "what do you mean get your body  
back?" the older man asked curiously. Ranma blinked at him  
"you don't think I was born this way? I was born a man, I  
was cursed to look like this." she said bitterly. The dead  
man winced "someone cursed you to change into a girl." he  
said. She nodded glaring at the wall. ["whats she saying?"]  
Buffy asked. He looked up ["she says she is under a curse  
that turned her into a girl, she was born male."] They  
blinked at that for a minute before jumping when the girls  
hand darted forward and snatched the knife he had on his hip  
and shocked them when she sank it into the spot she had been  
fingering for a while. she hissed at them and smashed it in  
deeper. Ranma screamed in pain as something else screamed with  
her. She wrenched the blade side ways cutting off the  
scream. Ranma panted at them for a few minutes before  
wrenching the blade to the side slitting her stomach open  
before passing out. ["She must be nuts!"] one gasped as the  
dead one and Giles lifted her up onto the table and gently  
started checking her ["no, not nuts, she seems to have done  
just the right thing."] he said looking at the book he had  
["you pierce the demons temple with a blade then quickly  
remove it."] he said quickly helping the man pull the demon  
from the hole she had cut in herself. He nodded tossing it  
aside as it burst into flames ["help me clean out the  
remains, we need to get her to a hospital."]  
Ranmas eyes fluttered open slowly and hissed at the bright  
lights. She blinked through narrow eyes at the man standing  
over her looking kind ["how are you child?"] he asked  
gently. Ranma blinked at him and shook her head not  
understanding him. "Its ok dear, your at the hospital." Giles  
said coming over to her. She nodded calming down and layed  
back into the bed. She looked at him and blinked "why does  
the light hurt my eyes?" she asked. He started to answer her  
when one of the nurses pulled the curtain open and Ranma  
screamed darting across the room looking at the smoke rising  
from her arm. She raised it and looked shocked as the burn  
mark on it started to disappear. She looked at the beam of  
sunlight that had hit her and sat down hard "what has  
happened to me?" she asked in a daze.  
  
After hurriedly shutting the blinds and shooing the shocked  
nurse from the room Giles came back over. "You do not know?"  
the dead one said helping her up, The rest of their group  
had rushed in when she had screamed. She looked at him "no.  
What has been done to me that the sun burns?!" He looked  
surprised "haven't you been hungry since you woke up?" he  
asked. She shook her head "not really." she said feeling her  
stomach then pulled up her shirt to look at the faint scar  
where the stitches were still in her "can someone please  
take these out?" They looked shocked ["how the hell can it  
be healed after only nine hours?!?"] Buffy exclaimed. Giles  
shook his head guiding her back to the bed ["the burn mark  
on her arm is gone. Vampires wear the suns mark for the rest  
of their lives."]  
  
After a doctor had been brought in tO remove the stitches  
and then quickly run off, Giles sat back down by her "let me  
introduce our group here." he said softly and pointed to  
the blond "this is Buffy, she saved you." Ranma nodded to  
her then looked at the dead one "what are you? Your body  
moves and yet you do not feel like you are alive. I can't  
feel you the way I feel the rest of these people." he  
blinked "you can tell?" he asked. She nodded "thats Angel,  
he, like you, is a vampire. One of the undead." he  
explained. Ranma blinked thinking about it for a moment "if  
that is so then why am I not in need of blood? The vampires  
I know of are constently in need of it."  
  
He blinked at that for a minute "we don't know child.  
Anyways, this is Willow, Zander and Oz. we..." he tried to  
find some way of explaining it. "We make it our business to  
hunt evil." Angel said to her. She nodded looking at him  
"then it must be a struggle for you." she murmured. He shook  
his head "no, I was cursed some time ago with a soul so its  
not that hard." She nodded thinking about it "then it is not  
your true wish to aid in this." He shook his head "it is, I  
hate what I am." She nodded "and yet if it wasn't for this  
curse you would not be here."   
  
He frowned at her "is it normal for you to upset those that  
wish to help you?" he asked shortly. Ranma nodded "I  
apologize. How do I get out of here if the light burns  
me?" she asked. They blinked "you would have to go with  
Angel until night fall." Giles said. Ranma winced "I deeply  
apologize then." She sat up and blinked at them "is there a  
shower around here?"  
  
Ranma blinked quickly turning on the hot water and got under  
it. He beamed happily as he felt the stretching feeling  
that came with the change and thanked god as he looked in  
the mirror, blinking in shock at the changes. He was almost  
five inches taller then he used to be, and he had hair on  
his face. He looked up as the door opened and blinked at  
Angel "I brought you some..." He stopped seeing him "wheres  
the girl?!" he demanded coming over. Ranma blinked turning  
off the hot water and sprayed himself silently. Angel and  
the rest of them gapped as she changed before their eyes and  
covered herself "I see you did not understand when I said I  
was cursed." she murmured softly. Giles blinked at her "its  
water based?" he asked. Ranma nodded "hot water returns my  
body to me, cold water puts me in this one."  
  
He nodded clearing his throat "we shall let you get  
dressed." he said pulling the shocked teens out of the room  
as Angel put the clothes down "sorry about that." he said  
embarressed. Ranma nodded shutting the door before changing  
back. He looked at himself in the mirror again and shook his  
head in bemusement. When she came out they were blinking at  
her "why... didn't you change into your true form?" Giles  
asked. Ranma arched an eye brow showing him the dress she  
was wearing "I am constrained to obey the gender rules when  
it comes to clothing." She blinked at the look the blond was  
shooting him and glared back ["hes a perv?"] she asked Giles  
wrinkling her nose. He shook his head ["he said that he had  
no choice since all we brought him as clothes is a dress."]  
She blinked then nodded losing the look ["must be hard."]  
zander said musingly. Giles nodded ["yes, he must have a  
hard time keeping friends with this curse."]  
Ranma blinked looking about the tunnels Angel was leading  
her through and hummed softly "do these tunnels go  
everywhere?" she asked. He nodded "all over sunny dale." he  
agreed. Ranma snorted "must be a regular all you can eat for  
vampires." she said smirking. He nodded "thats why the  
slayer is here." he agreed. Ranma blinked "what is a  
slayer?" she asked. He shrugged "Buffy. She is the chosen  
one, gifted with the strength and agility to combat evil."  
Ranma blinked thinking about that "she has that." she  
murmured "but her skill is something she needs to work on."  
He blinked looking back at her "how do you mean?" he asked.  
Ranma looked at him dumbly "I killed two of those demons and  
I was like I was, I had to help her when they grabbed her.  
Not well trained." He blinked frowning "and your saying your  
better?" he asked. Ranma smirked looking back at him instead  
of the interesting markings on the walls "of course, she  
wouldn't even be a challange." she agreed. He frowned "your a  
very rude person you know that?" he asked. She nodded "I  
know, but I can't help it, my father took me from my mother  
when I was four, hes about as conciderate as a brick wall at  
a hundred miles an hour, you try learning to be nice with  
that sort of person riding your ass."  
  
He snorted "I myself had an abusive father." he comented.  
She snorted looking at him amused "when I was six my father  
tossed me in a pit of starving cats after rubbing me down  
with fish. He did that to me quite a few times over the next  
three years, can you beat that?" He shook his head looking  
stunned. She nodded. "Your life must be hard." he murmured.  
She snorted "my father is the one that cursed me." he  
nodded pointing at a door "we're here." He opened it  
and walked in. Ranma shut and locked tHE DOOR before continuing  
after him. "Ah, I see your here." Giles said smiling. Ranma  
nodded looking about the high ceilinged room he and Buffy  
were waiting for them in "I wish to study you for a while,  
if you don't mind." he said smiling. Ranma nodded "alright,  
if you will teach me english I shall allow you to test me."  
  
He blinked then nodded "Buffy said that you were able to  
kill two of the demons that attacked you when you awoke,  
would you be willing to show us how strong you are?" he  
asked. Ranma blinked then nodded slowly "alright, but tell  
her I will not take this seriously." she warned. He nodded  
telling Buffy ["rather arrogent huh."] she said standing  
firm waiting. Ranma smiled dropping into her favorite stance  
and beckoned to her. She blinked then darted in striking out  
at her. Ranma smiled blocking all of her punches and kicks  
effortlessly before hitting her gently in the chest with a  
palm strike knocking her into the wall.  
  
Ranma bowed to her "you are strong and fast, and against  
those that you can find in this place that is enough, but  
where I come from you would be dinner to the first  
moderately skilled monster you find." Giles blinked at that  
for a few minutes then nodded. "Would you fight me?" Angel  
asked frowning. Ranma bowed "you are stronger and faster, I  
won't be gentle." she said adopting a kenpo stance. "You  
study kempo?" Giles asked inpressed. ranma nodded "i hold the  
seventh level dan in kenpo." she said simply shocking him.  
"Seventh?! That would make you a grand master!" he  
exclaimed. Ranma nodded "I hunt demons and monsters, there  
is no such thing as enough training in this business." she  
said and bounced at Angel, intecepted his strike and flung  
him across the room. He looked shocked at her as he jumped  
back up, because her foot was in his gut and two fingers  
aimed at his eyes "you are good, but you train as if you do  
not exspect to fight soon."  
  
Giles nodded clearing his throat "would you be willing to  
train Buffy in exchange for room and board?" he asked. Ranma  
bowed "I would do it for nothing, but I thankyou for the  
offer." He nodded smiling "lets find out what you eat."  
Ranma looked into the school library and blinked around for a  
minute before smiling in relief "Giles-san!" he called as the  
principal came in after him. Principle Snider looked  
annoyed at the man before him ["can you speak to this dimwit  
for me?"] he demanded. Giles nodded walking over "good day to you  
Ranma-kun, I see you can indeed come out during the day."  
Ranma nodded "I followed your advice and tried to enrole  
here but this fool doesn't speak anything but english, and  
badly at that." he said looking put upon. He nodded ["what  
can I help you with sir?"] he asked curiously. He nodded  
["what does he want?"] he asked. Giles blinked at him then  
took the paper Ranma had smiling and handed it to him ["I  
believe he wishes to enrole sir. He moved into an apartment  
across from mine and we got to talking. He moved here from  
osaka japan and i'm tutoring him in english."]  
  
He nodded looking over the form ["great, another punk that  
can't speak."] he grumped stalking away. Ranma snorted after  
him "that man is like the mouse that thinks he can control  
the lions because he is standing on top of a fallen log." he  
said and blinked looking about hearing someone laugh. Giles  
smiled "Ranma-kun, this is our Japanese langaugeinstructor." he  
informed him and he nodded bowing to the woman "good to meet  
you maam, my trip here was rather abrupt and I did not get a  
chance to learn much english." he said embarressed. She  
nodded smiling "thats alright Ranma-kun, may I ask what your  
last name is?" she asked. He bowed "my name is Saotome Ranma  
maam." She looked surprised "Saotome, as in the nobel house  
of Saotome?" she asked. Ranma shrugged "I would not know  
maam, my parents aren't the best at offering up information  
about anything. All I know about the family is that pop is  
pop and mom only visits, she lives somewhere in Jubban."  
  
They blinked "you don't live with your mother?" she asked  
shocked. Ranma shook his head "father took me from mother  
when I was four to train in martial arts and has not as of  
yet allowed me the option of returning to her." She looked  
angry "what kind of man is this that he takes a son from his  
mother?!?" she demanded. Ranma shrugged "pop isn't a man by  
honorable standards, as long as I've known him he had been a  
thief and con artist. I pray mother might have been a little  
indescrete on the night of my conception but I'm resolved  
to the fact that chances are she didn't. They always said  
love was blind and it seemed to have blindsided mother."  
  
She laughed along with giles at that "well you know, I  
could look for you, I'm quite familiar with the great houses  
of Japan, I can do some checking if you wish." Ranma bowed  
again "I would be grateful." She nodded smiling "what is  
your fathers name?" she asked. Ranma gave the info to her  
and she nodded leaving "if you will be around after school  
maybe Mr Giles and I can tutor you together." He nodded  
waving goodbye "nice lady." he said. Giles nodded blinking  
at the principle as he came back in and handed Ranma a few  
sheets of paper ["tell him he's late for his first class."]  
  
Ranma blinked carefully reading the english writing on his  
paper then read the same thing on the door he was before and  
nodded opening it. He blinked in and looked relieved seeing  
the woman from before "ah, Jacobs-san, it seems I am late  
for your class." he said showing her the paper. She nodded  
smiling "thats alright Ranma-kun, take a seat and we'll  
continue." Ranma smiled nodding to the students around him  
and nodded sitting next to the girl from last night,  
Willow "hello, me take class so can talk you." she said  
cheerfully. Ranma smiled bowing ["Ranma.... pleased you go  
trouble... for friendship."] he said slowly and she nodded  
patting his hand ["oh good! Willow you know Mr Saotome!  
That'll be easier, you two shall be paired for a while."]  
Ranma blinked looking up from the book he was being coached  
from by Willow, Giles and the teacher, making him slightly  
dizzy, when a scream came to them from the front of the  
school "who could that be?" Ms Jacobs asked as Giles  
jumped up and ran to the window "no one we wish to know." he  
said as Ranma and Willow came over "Mamono." Ranma grumped  
and Willow corrected him ["in english its demon."] Ranma  
nodded swinging the window open and smiled confidently at  
them when they tried to stop him "the slayer isn't in the  
area, what do you suggest?" he asked. They yelped when he  
disappeared over the side "its not that really, its the four  
story drop!" Giles protested. Ms Jacobs hummed in pleasure  
"he is a Saotome if he can be so confident about defeating  
those monsters."  
  
Ranma smirked bouncing to the ground and walking out to  
meet the demons that were searching the windows of the  
school "looking for something?" he asked and they looked up  
at him. The demon in the lead roared in anger seeing him  
"you killed the chosen one!!" he snarled charging him. Ranma  
smirked dropping back and hit him with a chop to the throat  
then a snap kick to the face before bouncing away then back  
to land a five point combo in anothers face crushing the  
bone. He smirked dodging anothers claws and put his foot  
through his skull and used his body to cresent kick another  
one away, snapping one of its horns off in the bargin. he  
blinked looking up as he saw Buffy staking the last one. He  
blinked at her then bowed smiling. "That was impressive."  
Giles said coming out to them. Ranma nodded "the school I  
trained in believed that nothing in the world was more  
deadly then the fist used properly." he held up his fist.  
Giles nodded smiling "would you give us a few pointers on  
training?" he asked motioning him to come inside.  
  
When they got back into the library the two woman clapped  
softly "amazing Saotome-san, you DO honor to the  
Saotomes legacy." she said pleased. He blinked "legacy?" he  
and Giles said together. She nodded "legends state that the  
Saotome clan has kami blood flowing through their vains, all  
through the ages Saotomes found a way to be in history  
texts, be it man or woman. They made the best fighters in the   
world." Ranma nodded "so we are." Giles looked interested  
"its a family trait?" he asked. Ranma shrugged "all I know  
is that I've been strong since I was a small child, I  
survived and mastered some of the most hazardous martial  
forms japan tried to bury, just not good enough to hide them  
from my father." he scowled softly at that but let it go  
as Giles went about setting up the practice equipment for  
Buffy who was doing warm up excersizes.  
  
Ranma blinked looking up from the coaching of the two girls  
and blinked watching her perform a move ["no, its wrong."]  
he said standing up. He walked over and frowned at her  
["no move wrist, keep hard as stone."] he instructed  
telegraphing the move the proper way. ["This is the way you  
taught it to me Giles."] she said annoyed. Giles blushed  
slightly clearing his throat ["that would explain why the  
punch isn't as... effective as when my sensei taught it to  
me."] he said looking down. Buffy looked shocked ["you've  
been teaching me defective attacks."]  
  
Ranma shook his head waving a finger ["not defective,  
beginner move, used to strengthen and tone in use, make  
wrist strong so can be hard as rock. This punch from  
advanced school."] he explained showing it to her again  
["many forms students never see because master not think good  
enough, or mature enough to not use for evil. Is steps, you  
skill is mastering of beginning step. Now ready for  
journeymen step, is middle ground where speed and agility is  
learned. First step learn strength and defence. Second step  
is confuse and evation."] He flashed his hands through a  
dizzying pattern before his fist stopped in front of her  
face ["many forms mimic movements of animal as way to  
confuse opponent, if he no understand why you move hand to  
side, he will no be on guard when move hand in for  
kill."] Giles smiled "would you spar with Buffy?" he asked.  
Ranma nodded moving out into the practice floor and shook  
his head picking up a table and moved it on top of another  
table ["not enough room inside for real spar, but work well  
enough."]  
  
Ranma nodded to Buffy and after she dropped into the half  
way karate and half way kick boxing stance she used he  
spread his arms wide in the classic stance for the crane "is  
that..?!" Ms Jacobs started before Buffy launched herself at  
him and he swept in, dancing about her with such flowing  
movements and sweeping strokes that Buffy was confused at  
how he always seemed to block her blows. She stopped after a  
minute and yelped as Ranma swept her feet without looking  
like he was ["are beginner. Know nothing of advanced  
forms."] he said helping her up "thats a kung fu move  
Ranma." Giles said. Ranma nodded ["Sholin. Is favorite style  
for them. Is style created from watching tiger battle  
crane."]  
  
Buffy blinked at that ["how can a crane fight a tiger?!"]  
she protested. Ranma smiled sweeping her feet and pinned her  
to the floor with a fluid stroke of his arms ["tiger is power  
and strength, crane is agility and evation. Crane won battle  
with tiger because tiger think, strike in every movement.  
Tiger confused when movement just distraction. Crane snap  
at tigers face with beak while flairing wings out, tiger  
frustrated when attack not come from way he think. Tiger  
leave crane alone. From watching two battle, Sholin create  
style based on quick flow movements and sneeky strike  
that confuse and disorient opponent. Way to make opponent  
powerless before you. Is half dance, half dodge. Even  
best of fighters fall to crane, only those master of style  
know, do not believe eyes. Eyes lie when fight crane,  
must trust heart, mind, spirit. If only watch with eyes then  
Buffy soon be dead slayer."]  
  
After he let her up he moved back into the crane stance  
["stop trusting eyes, trust senses, is what save life. You  
must feel the strike coming, feel blow before it reaches  
you and block!"]  
Ranma blinked looking up from the grate she was looking out  
as Angel walked into the tunnel with her "got splashed?" he  
asked. Ranma nodded grimacing "asshole punk threw a water  
balloon at me, for a minute I was afraid I wouldn't make it  
here in time." He nodded looking at the smoke rising from  
her shirt "then its a good thing I brought this." he said  
holding up a thermos. Ranma smiled gratefully at him "your  
an angel, Angel." she said taking it. He nodded looking down  
"I just wanted to thankyou for teaching buffy, she's had a  
few close calls and she needs the skill." he said softly.  
Ranma smiled squeezing his shoulder after pouring the water  
over his head "its my pleasure my friend, I would do it  
gladly if it was only for the fact that she was a slayer,  
but I am pleased to do it as a way to repay you and your  
friends for aiding me the way you did, thats why I want you  
and the rest of them to join buffy and I in training." He  
blinked in surprise at that as Ranma left the grate and looked  
thoughtful as he went on his way.  
  
When Ranma came into the lunchroom everyone looked up when he  
snatched up the idiot that threw the water balloon and  
hissed in his face ["if get wet again, I cut two fingers  
off hand."] he said squeezing the fingers he meant. The boy  
yelped in fear and scrambled away from him as he dropped  
him. ["Being a little hard on him?"] Buffy asked when he sat  
down with them. He glared showing them the burn marks on his  
shirt ["not at all."] he said cheerfully as he dug into his  
lunch. "If headmaster-kun sees ranma threaten students he  
punish." Willow said softly. Ranma smiled ["I know, but he  
in office right now doing paperwork."] he explained. They  
blinked at him ["how do you know where he is?"] Zander asked  
curiously. Ranma smirked at him and touched his head ["is  
ancient art held secret for very long time, saw him through  
window."]  
  
He chuckled at the dumb looks they gave him ["is joke."] he  
said shaking his head. Willow laughed at that ["its funny, i  
didn't know you used jokes."] Ranma smirked at her nodding  
["only strike when most effective."] he agreed chuckling.  
Before anyone could say a thing ms jacobs hurried into the  
room. She looked relieved when she saw Ranma "come, you must  
see this, its urgent!" she said worry coating her words.  
Ranma blinked standing up and followed her looking concerned  
at the others.  
  
When they got into the library they blinked at Giles who  
was reading from a computer monitor, then started out loud  
when they entered "in nineteen sixty eight the saotome  
family was devistated when twelve members of the clan were  
brutally slaughtered in their home on this day, missing from  
the dead was the family's youngest daughter... Saotome  
Nodoka. eight years old the child was thought to have been  
taken as food for the demons, the rest of the clan searched  
for a long time for the demon clan that did this act but  
could find no trace of them." Ranma groaned pulling himself  
off the floor and hurried over.   
  
He blinked dumbly at the picture of the small child on the  
screen before sitting down at another screen. "What are you  
doing?" Giles asked. Ranma growled "looking up Genma." he  
hissed. The teacher shook her head "it won't work Ranma,  
thats the only thing I could find on your mother, its like  
you don't exist in japan." she said softly. Ranma stopped  
typing and nodded pointing out one of the monks on the  
screen "I thought so." he snarled. "1970: it was found that a  
group of monks were aiding a half breed demon in his  
efforts to open a gate to his home dimension in hopes of  
bringing an army of his kind into the human world, it was  
five members of the Saotome family that brought this cult to  
its knees. Hhmm, heres a list of the Saotomes." Giles mused  
"Genmas on it." he added. Ranma shook his head "this monk  
here is the man I know of as Genma." he bit out touching a  
face. He blinked touching another one "mom...!" he looked  
closer his eyes going wide as he picked out two more faces  
"Mr Tendo...,!"  
  
Ranma paced along behind the chair as Ms Jacobs typed "Tendo  
Nabiki, I have come across information concerning the Tendo  
and Saotome clan that you desperately need to know of, if my  
suspicions are correct, you and your sisters could be in  
danger, this concerns the fate of Saotome Ranma." She nodded  
finishing it off and mailed it "when should we expect a  
reply?" she asked. Ranma bit his lip "Nabiki works on her  
computer for a while before she goes to bed, hopefully she  
will return it soon." He looked up hearing a beeping sound  
and she blinked seeing the e-mail. She opened it and blinked  
at the japanese "interesting, this is my instant message  
address." she reported pulling up the program and typed it  
in "I thank you for the swift reply." she typed. "How did  
you know I would be online at this time?" her response said.  
Ms Jacobs smiled "i have a close friend that knows you, I have  
been researching the family lines of the houses of japan and  
came across something disturbing concerning the Saotome  
clan, we should talk." Ranma grinned at the response "whats  
your phone number?"  
  
Ranma sighed picking up the phone receiver at the same time  
Ms Jacobs did "hello?" she asked. "Tendo Nabiki." the voice  
said, Ranma nodded to her "I thankyou for calling, my name  
is Sharion Jacobs, I live in sunnydale california, recently  
a friend of mine turned my interest to the Saotome line and  
I found something that is very wrong with what I know of the  
family." Ranma smirked hearing something in the background  
"whats that?" Nabiki asked. Ms Jacobs smiled "I found out that the  
man you know as Aaotome Genma is an imposter, his real name  
is Saroka Ikogu, he was a member of a sect of demon whorshipers  
that some think are responsible for the slaughter that  
killed twelve members of the Saotome family and abducted  
Saotome Nodoka from the home when she was eight, I found a  
picture of the members of the sect from twenty years ago,  
from what I can tell... both Saotomes you know of as well as  
your mother and father were a part of this sect. My friend  
identified Tendo Soun and Tendo Kimiko easily from the  
picture as well as the Saotomes." The line was silent for a  
few minutes "I want to see this picture." she said cooly  
"who is your friend?" she added, Ranma heard a voice in the  
background "ask her about Ranma!!"  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat "what did you mean about Saotome  
Ranma?" she asked. Sharion sighed "it is a sketchy report I  
have, but its not good, someone witnessed Saotome Genma and  
Hibiki Ryouga betray and capture Saotome Ranma while they  
were hunting a demon three months ago, from what we can tell,  
the two gave Ranma to the group of demons that they met  
forty miles to the south of tokyo, from the pictures I can  
find the Hibikis are also a part of this sect your parents  
belonged to. After a little searching I found out that the  
sect was trying to open a portal to the home of a half demon  
named Happosai, so that he could gather an army on the human  
realm to take it over, the Saotome clan has been guardians  
of japan against demons for the longest time, I would not be  
surprised it the demon halfbreed was the one that first took  
Saotome Nodoka from her family."  
  
"What do you suggest we do about this?" Nabiki asked softly.  
"Get out. If they would do this to Saotome Ranma then they  
would not hesetate to do the same to you, I suggest you come  
here, we have someone here that has been fighting demon  
clans for the last few years." Ms Jacobs said quietly.  
"How?" Nabiki asked. In the background Akane was ranting  
softly "I know of a cache of money and equipment that  
Saotome Ranma had hidden a while ago." she said. The ranting  
stopped and a new voice came on the line "how do you know  
so much about Ranma?!" Akane demanded sharply. Ranma smiled  
softly "Tendo Akane I take it?" she asked. Akane snorted "I  
know of Ranma because I am.... able to speak with the dead!"  
she said looking at Angel who had appeared when the sun went  
down "Ranmas... dead?" Akane asked her voice trimbling. Ms  
Jacobs bit her lip "I can't say, its not his ghost that told  
me of him, if your worried." she said softly. Akane exhaled  
shakily "he might be alive?" she asked softly. Ranma  
clinched his fist looking like he was in pain "yes, he is  
alive." she said softly "the money he hid is found under a  
floorboard in your room Akane, he hid the money under your  
bed thinking that if he needed to escape that place he would  
take you with him." Akane cried out softly at that and  
Nabiki came back on the line "where are you?" she asked.  
Sharion smiled softly "we'll meet you at the terminal,  
you'll recognize one of us."   
  
After they hung up Ranma looked at the floor clinching his  
fist tight. "Are you alright Ranma?" Giles asked. Ranma  
looked up and blinked at the tears in his eyes "its alright,  
its just... I didn't think Akane returned my feelings." he  
said softly wiping his eyes. Sharon nodded rubbing his  
shoulder. ["So what now?"] Zander asked trying to lighten  
the mood. Ranma looked up at him ["we find out what I am."]  
Nabiki looked annoyed as hell as she pulled her reluctant  
sister along as she protested yet again about leaving before  
making breakfast. The two sisters stopped pulling their  
balky sibling along when they saw the group standing in   
front of them. Ranma pulled the hood of his cloak back and  
looked at them nerviously. The three rushed up to him as  
one "oh my! We should call your mother! She'll be so  
relieved your alive!" Kasumi said. "Why haven't you gotten in  
touch with us Ranma." Nabiki asked cooly, Akane smashed him  
into the ground with her mallet "you let me think you were  
dead you jerk!!!" she yelled at him angrily. He hissed  
looking back up at them as the cut on his forehead closed  
shocking them "I didn't because I'm sorta... not alive." he  
blinked when Akane grabbed his hand and felt his pulse "you  
look alive to me." she said. Ranma nodded "thats because I was  
killed in my cursed form."  
  
Before he could say anything else Nabiki poured water over  
him. Ranma hissed horrendously scrambling out of the light  
smothering the flames that burst forth from her arm as the  
others hurried to help. She glared at her angrily as Giles  
poured hot water over his head. Ranma stomped back over to  
them "don't ever do that again." he said dangerously quiet.  
Akane grabbed his burnt arm and watched the burn evaporate  
"what did they do to you?" she asked softly. Ranma sighed  
rubbing his eyes "if we can go someplace quiet?" he prompted  
nodding to the staring people. They nodded following the  
group.  
  
By the time they reached Giles place the burn was gone and  
all three sisters were shocked "why are you here Ranma?"  
Nabiki asked. Ranma sighed "I'd rather not." he said softly.  
She stared at him for a few minutes. "I... woke up here a few  
weeks ago and met Buffy and Giles here... they.... helped  
me do something and gave me a place to stay. Lately I've  
been training Buffy to help her with her demon hunting job."  
She nodded still looking at him "what aren't you telling  
us?" she demanded firmly. Ranma looked away from them not  
saying a thing ["so whats wrong with telling them you were a  
demon mommy?"] Zander asked from behind them. ["Do not speak  
of that!"] he snarled in english. Nabikis eyes widened  
sightly ["yes don't speak of it, they would proclaim him  
unclean because of it."] Giles said softly from behind him.  
Nabiki looked at the pain on Ranmas face for a moment ["I  
can understand you, you know."] she said softly to them.  
Giles blinked at her as the others shot Zander a dark look.  
  
Ranma looked at his hands as she stared at him ["what  
happened to you Ranma?"] she asked softly. He didn't look up  
at her "I don't know alright? I woke up when Buffy here  
stopped what they were doing." he said softly not looking at  
any of them. Akane moved over to sit with him and took his  
hands "what happened?" she asked. He shook his head and they  
looked at Giles. He cleared his throat ajusting his glasses  
"well... we heard of a demon ritual that was taking place  
and being who we are we went to interrupt it." They blinked  
nodding. "Well, you see it was a ritual of sacrifice designed  
to instill the strength and power of the host in the... child  
that is born of it." They looked horrified "they.... got  
ranma pregnant...?!" Akane breathed. He shook his head "not  
the way you think, I aSsure you." he said quickly. They  
looked relieved. "The child is introduced into the womans  
womb with a spell. We interrupted the rite and Ranma woke up  
when they tried to escape with her... him." Ranma nodded not  
looking up "how... how did you..." Akane asked softly. Angel  
shrugged "he took a knife and gutted himself, killing the  
thing." he said simply. The three looked horrified at that  
and Ranma yelped protesting when Akane ripped his shirt open  
to look at the scar traveling along his belly "so.... it  
didn't... hurt you?" she asked softly. Ranma shook his head  
"no its all gone. As far as we can tell, something about my  
curse helped me partially reject the vampires curse in me.  
I'm pretty much human in this form and only half vampire in  
the other one, I burn at the suns touch but I don't need  
blood. I'm a lot stronger then I was in both forms."  
  
Nabiki nodded blinking at that for a few minutes "so what  
are we supposed to do here Ranma?" she asked. Ranma blinked  
then nodded "I have an apartment here, it has three rooms  
in it, I can take the couch. Its not safe to go back until  
we find out why they did this to me." They nodded "what  
else?" she said. Ranma shrugged "I don't know, I got a job  
and I'm enroled at the local high school. Ao what comes  
naturally." She nodded pursing her lips "you work." she said  
blinking. He nodded smirking "I opened a dojo in the  
comercal district, these people will pay anything you ask  
to learn this stuff, after an hour of watching Buffy  
and I sparring, we had fifty students paying two hundred  
dollars a peice for five lessons."  
  
Nabiki and Akane looked shocked "your kidding?!" they said  
together. He shook his head "I paid my rent for the next  
four months." Kasumi smiled "I'm glad your doing so well  
Ranma, but what am I to do?" she asked worried. Ranma  
blinked at that "well, we could um... Mr Giles could use a  
maid." he said looking at Giles. He blinked "not really..."  
He stopped when Kasumi smiled "oh my, your right Ranma." she  
said looking about. Ranma winked at Giles ["Kasumis very  
good at what she does."]  
By the time they had gotten to the building Ranma had rented  
for the dojo the cafe across the street was full and the  
students were waiting excitedly for them. Ranma smiled at  
them as they arrived ["hello students, would like you to  
meet my assistant sensei, Tendo Akane."] he said waving to  
Akane, she smiled pleased as she bowed "hello." she said and  
followed Ranma into the building. Akane blinked in surprise  
looking around at the set up, on one side he had padded mats  
lining the walls and punching bags of all sizes as well as a  
balance beam "how can you have gotten all this if you only  
started a few weeks ago?" Nabiki asked. He smiled waving the  
students over to the mats "Giles gave them to me, we made a  
deal, I would continue to train Buffy if she works as an  
assistant sensei on the weekends and acts as window dressing  
during the weekdays while training with me." he said  
smirking as he went into the back. When he came out he was  
wearing a black silk gi trimmed in red. He smiled handing  
akane one "here, its the one I use in the night classes,  
it'll fit you." She nodded going in the back ["today we have  
a treat students, my fiancee and fellow sensei Tendo Akane  
has arrived from our home and has agreed to teach with us  
here. Today Akane will be showing you the basics in self  
defence for women, Akane is an expert in handling male  
attackers and is a good sensei. You men I want over here,  
you are to practice the kata I showed you yesterday until  
you feel you have perfected it." He bowed to them at the  
same time Akane did and the two groups split up.  
  
Ranma smiled at Buffy when he got over to the part of the  
room where they normally sparred ["your in a good mood  
Ranma."] she comented throwing the first few punches at him.  
He grinned blocking all of them solidly before launching his  
counter attack, keeping it slow enough for her to dodge or  
block most of them. He grinned, she was able to evade the  
ones she had been hit with last time ["yes I am. I am doing  
what I have wanted to do for a long time, if things had  
worked out akane and I would have ran the dojo together."]  
he said smiling as he was forced to backflip away from her  
attack, grinning when he dodged away as he landed and sent  
her flying away from him with a palm strike to the chest. He  
chuckled helping her up ["very good. Now lets try it at a  
faster pace."]  
  
After a few hours Ranma smiled coming over to Akane and  
watched interestedly as she coached the four groups of  
women in throwing moves and how to break holds. ["I see your  
students are progressing well akane-chan."] he said  
pleased. All the women there smiled pleased as Akane nodded  
["they were taught the beginnings well Sensei Ranma."] she said  
smiling at him. He smiled ["would you like help in demonstrating  
the moves?"] he asked. She nodded grinning ["are you offering  
Sensei?"] she asked. He nodded smiling ["of course, I shall be  
the attacker?"] he asked. She nodded smiling. The two groups  
of practicing teens and adults hurried over to the mats as  
the two walked over to the windows. Ranma raised his hand  
["in this I will acost Akane-chan like any normal man would  
and she will demonstrate that even though a woman is smaller  
then a man, that does not mean she is helpless against him."]  
  
Ranma darted up at Akane and yelped in surprise when she  
grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him at the wall,  
making him grunt when she pinned him with an arm held  
tightly behind his back in seconds ["as... Akane-chan has  
shown, even though I had reach and surprise, you can gain  
the upper hand."] he said in a pained voice. Akane giggled  
letting him up and he stood up rubbing his shoulder. She  
smiled turning her back as he went across the room and  
picked up one of the wooden play knives he had and tossed  
it as he walked back over. He grinned ["in a case with a  
knife you must be careful."] he said walking up and grabbed  
Akanes arm and pressed the thing into her side. She raised  
her arms and grinned at them hooking her foot behind his as  
she twisted. Ranma grunted as the fake blade was slapped  
from his hand and he was pinned again. He looked at them for  
a minute "this is going to be a pain in my ass."  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked up and blinked when Akane walked  
into the house looking smugly pleased as Ranma followed her  
at a slower pace looking like he had been chewed up and spit  
out "your students mean?" Nabiki asked. He shook his head "I  
need to stop being so helpful." he said slumping into the  
couch. Akane grinned walking back in and smacked his ass  
making his jump "Ranma gave himself over to the womens  
defence class as a mock attacker, I think the girls were  
trying to be nice." she giggled. Ranma waved her off weakly.  
They looked up and blinked when a knocking came to the door.  
Akane smiled walking over and let Buffy in carrying a  
satchel "you look chewed up Ranma." she laughed. Ranma  
grumbled into the couch "are you coming with me?" she  
asked. He sat up and nodded "let me go change, I hurt too  
much in this body." he said walking into the kitchen. When  
she came out she grinned slipping the wakazashi she had into  
the sheath sawn upside down into her coat "you only got  
home." Kasumi protested. Ranma looked apologetic "sorry  
oneechan, but theres a lot of evil in this town and Buffy  
here gets overwelmed at times even with all the others  
helping." Akane blinked "can I come?" she asked. Ranma  
blinked then shrugged "hey, why not, its not like a blond, a  
red head and a brunet all walking out late at night isn't a  
tasty treat for the demons roaming the area." Buffy looked  
reluctant ["are you sure?"] she asked. He nodded ["Akanes almost  
as good as you are, she'll be joining us on our training  
matches on the weekends."]  
  
Akane smiled taking Ranmas hand as they got a little ways  
from the apartment complex and smiled at the blushing girl.  
["So whats happening tonight?"] Zander asked holding up a  
crossbow. Buffy snorted ["these two want to neck."] she said.  
He grinned ["can I watch?"] he asked and Ranma elbowed him.  
Giles smiled at them when they reached the graveyard "we're  
looking for traces of the demons that brought Ranma here,  
they've been sighted in this area." he said cheerfully. He  
smiled when Akane joined him as they went looking into the  
cripts.  
  
"So why do you bury your dead in this sort of place?" Akane  
asked Giles when he came out of the cript he was searching.  
He blinked "well, from what we can tell, the city was  
constructed under the idea that demons and vampires would be  
catered to here. We found out a while ago that the man that  
founded the town wanted it to be a haven for the demon  
races." Akane blinked in shock at that "why would anyone let  
him do that?" she asked. He shrugged "back then no one  
realized what he planned, so far his plans are still on  
track but we're doing what we can to spoil them." She  
blinked at him "Ranma thought we were safer here then back  
home?" she asked. He shrugged opening another door and  
shouted falling back from the green skinned thing that  
jumped out at him. Akane shouted lunging forward and knocked  
it off its feet before grabbing Giles "we need the others."  
he murmured seeing the ten others that appeared from the  
cript.  
  
Both of them blinked looking up after running out into the  
open when a large group of men appeared standing in their  
way. ["Well well well, if it in't Buffy's owner, the watcher."]  
a blond man said smirking slightly. ["Whos the new pet? Shes a  
cute one."] he added before blinking at the demons as they  
burst through the trees coming after them. ["Back off vampire  
scum! These are ours!"] one of them roared pointing a fist  
at them. Spike looked around before looking at the demons ["I  
don't see your name on them."] he sneered walking forward,  
the vampires followed a little nerviously. "The girl is our  
property scum, she has been ours since she was born." the  
demon spat again, this time in japanese. Spike cocked his  
head to the side "is that so? Looks to me like she don't  
know what your talking about mate."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again when one of them roared  
in pain as Ranma burst from over top of them on a tail of  
blood. She whirled around as she landed and splattered  
another ones head as he ran at her an gutted another from  
crotch to chin with her sword before she landed. In five  
seconds ten demons had become the one Ranma was holding off the  
ground "start talking or I show you some of the things my  
father showed me when I was a child, do you think you'll  
swallow your tongue or go insane first?" She let up the  
tight hold she had on his throat and forced him to his  
knees. "Y- You killed the child..." he gasped in shock Ranma  
handed her sword to Giles and snapped the things horn off  
"talk monster, why did you put that thing in me?!"  
It trimbled a little in fear as it cupped its hand over the  
bleeding hole in its head "you... you were born to serve  
us!" he pleaded. Ranma grabbed the other horn and he cried  
out. "Your parents birthed you to be the mothers of our  
champions!" he shouted holding up his hands. Ranma clinched  
her fist and the horn broke "explain!" He whimpered "you...  
your of the Saotome house! one of the few houses of the  
chosen! Everyone wants a Saotome female for their rites  
because they bring greater results, its because of the blood  
of the greatest neutral god ever known flowing through your  
veins! Your the most ideal sacrifice for demons and humans  
for good and evil purposes!"  
  
Ranma clinched her fist and cocked it back "and? Continue!"  
she barked. He nodded "b- but its so hard to catch one of  
them! The reason their so sought after is also why their such  
powerful hunters! It was next to impossible to catch a  
female alive and in descent condition. So.... they took a  
child... She's produced five daughters for the highest  
bidder." Ranma gapped in shock and horror almost let him go.  
She backed away letting him go "and me?" she asked softly. He  
rubbed at his throat "you were born male, your father assured  
us he would fix that." he coughed standing up. Ranma looked  
up at him "and the Tendo girls? You said she was yours." He  
nodded looking at her "the tendo daughters were sold to us  
at an early age, they can't compete with a Saotome but they  
hold enough power to perform their role well. We've had no  
use for the current three because we waited for that fool to  
make good on his claim and give us a virgin Saotome female."  
  
Ranma looked up at him "current three?" she asked. He nodded  
blinking "there were five of them. This one had a twin, its  
how I recognized her." They stood there for a minute just  
blinking in stunned horror before Ranmas hand flashed  
forward and ripped his throat out. She let her bloody hand  
drop to her side and looked at the ground for a few minutes  
before looking up hearing the vampires still stnading there  
move. "Well, a bloody find we have here." spike murmured  
"Don't even bother Spike." Buffy said appearing with angel.  
She smirked at him "Ranma would rip all of you to pieces in  
seconds." she snorted. Spike looked at her "the slayer, why  
is it you always show up when I want to have fun?" She  
smirked "I guess I'm lucky, but seriously Spike." She walked  
over "don't mess with this girl, she's kicked both our asses  
in under a minute." Angel nodded when they looked at him  
"she makes my febble skills look pathetic." he agreed. Spike  
snorted "I'll believe that when I see it." he sneered. He  
smacked one of the men behind him "kill the red head." The  
vampire blinked at him for a second before shaking his head  
backing away "no way man, she killed ten of those things in  
seconds, that one was scared to death, you heard! Shes a  
fucking godling half breed."  
  
Spike glared turning on him "ya fucking wanker..!" he started  
when something grabbed him from behind and he found himself  
on his knees staring at Ranmas green blood covered hand  
opened to him "a vampire is a laugh where I came from, their  
play things compared to the kinds of demons we have." she  
said softly closing her hand. She let him go and he  
scrambled away from her "so? I bet we could take you if we  
attack at once!" he declaired glaring. He blinked looking  
behind him and realized his men were gone. He spat before  
looking back at them "don't think this is over ya chit." he  
growled before bolting himself. Ranma snorted looking at her  
hand for a minute. She blinked looking up when Akane hugged  
her gently. Akane looked at the despair and hopeless darkness  
in her eyes and held her tighter. "Well, we didn't expect  
that sort of thing did we?" Giles said trying to lighten the  
air. Ranma looked at them "I'm heading back guys, I'm tired  
all of a sudden." she said sounding very old. Akane  
held onto her ["we'll see you later."] she murmured leading  
Ranma away. Buffy nodded waving ["don't take it so bad,  
demons rarely ever have anything good to say."]  
  
Ranma looked at her ["truth comes from you painfully at times  
Buffy. later."] They blinked at her for a minute before  
looking to Giles. he looked sad ["they found out that....  
everything they believe in is a lie."] They blinked after  
them in worry.  
Ranma looked up from the floor as he walked out of the  
kitchen, idlly chewing on an apple when he saw Nabiki in the  
door way "how are you doing Ranma?" she asked softly. He  
looked at her dully "I found out I've had five sisters and  
that all of them were sold as sacrifices Nabiki, how do I  
feel? I don't know. I always hoped I had a brother or a  
sister and pop was lying to me like everything else....  
but... Hows Akane taking it? She had a twin!" he looked  
dazed leaning against the wall. She looked down "Akanes...  
shes in shock like the rest of us, we had two other  
sisters." she shook her head. Ranma nodded "I guess... I  
feel numb, my whole life was about being the best at the  
school I was born into... to find out thats nothing, it was  
all nothing, all I was.... was a peice of cattle, being  
groomed for slaughter. I feel like i'm going to go insane if  
I don't stop thinking about it."  
  
He looked up and offered his arms to Akane when she walked  
into the hall. She gratefully excepted his embrace, burying  
her head in his shoulder. He sighed putting his head on her  
shoulder. "It doesn't matter Ranma, nothing they wanted  
matters, what we want is what we will do, we can make it  
real, we can stay here and the school will be real  
because you already own a dojo." she murmured softly. He  
nodded looking at the ceiling for a minute. He sighed  
looking into the living room when the doorbell rang "I'll  
get it." a subdued Kasumi said from behind them in the  
kitchen "oh! hello Ms Tendo." Giles said coming into the  
living room with Buffy and the rest of them, minus Angel, it  
was afternoon "are you doing alright Ranma? Akane?" he asked  
softly looking at them concerned. Both nodded looking up at  
them "I guess sensei." Akane murmured. Ranma shrugged "I  
knew my father was scum, I just didn't know how much I owed  
him for." He nodded holding out a sheet of paper "Ms Jacobs  
gave us this in class today. We were concerned when you  
didn't come, any of you." he murmured looking at Nabiki  
as well ["today was a day none of us were ready to face,  
last night was a shock to say the least, Ranma only woke up  
an hour ago."  
  
Kasumi nodded ["oh my yes, we were worried about him, we  
thought that his vampire side might have gotten stronger!"]  
she said warmly concerned. Ranma snorted "lets just say I  
got caught up on sleep I needed, I was tired yesterday."  
Akane nodded looking at them from Ranmas chest. "yes, well,  
anyways, Ms Jacobs went ahead on the things she was told you  
of the other day and contacted the head of the Saotome  
clan." Ranma blinked looking up and took the paper from him.  
He blinked in shock "their sending someone here?" he asked  
softly. He nodded "thats why I came here right after school,  
she should be meeting them right now."  
  
Nabiki blinked "your saying the family Ranmas mother was  
stolen from is coming here?" she asked feeling a little  
paniced herself. He nodded "she told me she would bring them  
here... about now." he turned hearing a knock at the door  
right when he finished talking. Ranma watched the door as  
Kasumi hesetently opened in and eeped moving back in shock  
as it opened to reveal... Ranma.... with gray hair. They  
blinked looking from the youthful faced Ranma standing in  
the door staring at Ranma to the boy they knew "yours him."  
he said softly as he came in the room, making them twitch  
when two younger hims walked in with him, followed by his  
curses double, all of them looked just different enough to  
not be doubles, but the relation was obvious "has Nodoka  
had many children?" he asked standing across the room from  
them. Buffy and her crew had moved to the side leaving ranma  
and the girls to stand by themselves. Ranma looked at them  
for a minute before letting go of Akane "it seems so." he  
said pushing off from the wall. He nodded for more. Ranma  
crossed his arms "from what I can tell I'm her sixth child."  
he said flatly. He blinked a little at that "why would she  
have so many?" he asked frowning. Ranma shook his head "your  
asking the wrong one about that, up until last night I  
thought I was an only child of cruel hearted parents." He  
blinked looking from him to the girls "who are these?" he  
asked. Ranma looked at them "these are the remaining Tendo  
sisters. There were five of them acording to our source."  
  
He blinked at that "what do you mean?" Ranma looked down for  
a minute "I came here because my father and someone I  
thought was a friend betrayed me and gave me into the hands  
of a demon clan as a sacrifice. The slayer here stopped them  
and I escaped." He looked at them and nodded looking at  
Giles "watcher, we have delt with your caste before. What do  
you mean sacrifice? Males are almost worthless for sacrifice  
at your age." Ranma looked at him "so I've found out. A few  
years ago my.... the man pretending to be Saotome Genma,  
took me to this place in china that changes anything that  
touches the water into the form of the thing that drown there  
in the past." He nodded crossing his arms "jusenkyo." he  
agreed. Ranma took the glass of water from Nabiki and poured  
it over his head. The two younger men backed up a bit  
hissing "they have a spring of undead girl there?" he asked  
stonily. Ranma shook her head "no, just plain old girl, this  
was done to me during the time since I was taken and I woke  
up a few weeks ago. The curse has allowed me to keep my  
humanity in my real body, thank god. He shoved me into the  
spring. Up until a month ago I thought nothing was wrong,  
at least nothing demonic."  
  
He nodded seeing the pain that crossed his face for a split  
second "what is your source?" he asked. Ranma cleared his  
throat "we hunted down a pack of the demons that brought me  
here and I interrogated one after killing the rest. He told  
us that I had five sisters that I had no hope of ever  
meeting because the sole reason they were born was to be  
used as sacrifice for what ever demon clan paid our parents  
enough for their blood, my being born a male put a wrinkle  
in their plans." He nodded looking grimer then he was, if  
that was possible "so you trust the demons word?" he asked  
soflty. Ranma looked at him emotionlessly "he was too scared  
to lie to me. He knew he was going to die, and I heard it in  
his voice." He nodded looking at him speculatively "your  
saying that not only is our lost daughter being used to  
produce sacrifices, a man is walking around calling himself  
Saotome, and that he did this to you." he said leaning back.  
Ranma nodded "it wouldn't have worked if they hadn't tricked  
me, I still can't believe they had me so snowed. They knew I  
would have killed them all if I knew what they had done. So  
tricked me, they clubbed me over the head while I wasn't  
expecting it and gave me to them."  
  
He nodded "so why have we not heard from you before now?" he  
asked crossing his arms. Ranma snorted looking away "and say  
what? 'hi, I'm one of the spawn forced from a girl you  
believed had been dead for a long time, oh ya by the way, I'm  
half vampire and I burst into flames when my aquatransexual  
curse kicks in!' oh ya, I really hoped for the best there!"  
he snorted in bitter disgust walking into the kitchen. Akane  
looked after him worriedly "he has a point father, he isn't  
human." one of the two men said frowning. He shrugged "so?  
Hes still family, and innocent from what I can tell. Wheres  
your mother boy? Whats your name?" he asked. Ranma blinked  
coming back out of the kitchen with a glass of coke "knowing  
those demon sucking bastards shes probably knocked up and  
working on producing another prize pig for sale." he snorted  
walking into the living room and sat down. "And your not  
angry?" he asked. Ranma looked at him as he moved over to  
sit "why? before coming here my life was shit, neither of my  
parents cared for me, know why now!" he said throwing up his  
hands "and I also found out I have little value any where,  
I'm not even legally a japanese citizen since I was never  
offically born."  
  
He nodded thoughtfuilly "what have you been doing all this  
time then? You don't look like you've been treated like live  
stock." he grumped. Ranma snorted "I've been training for the  
last fourteen years in every form of weaponless martial arts  
fighting style there is, they wanted me to be strong for  
their rituals." he spat to the side. He nodded interested  
"your skilled?" he asked. Ranma snorted "this town is the  
ass crack of earth, I've killed over two hundred demons  
since coming here, its a wonder how the slayer here was  
never overwelmed, last night I killed twenty demons and  
eight vampires, and that was in the first four hours, I  
turned in early last night." He nodded grimly pleased "how  
did you end up here?" he asked sitting down. Ranma shrugged  
"they brought me here. If the slayer hadn't interrupted them  
I wouldn't be here now. We had these three come to us when  
we found out that they were in danger." He nodded looking  
at them "were they used like your siblings?" he asked  
calmly. Ranma nodded "Akane had a twin she never met."  
  
He nodded slowly looking at the three girls as they bowed  
their heads a little in grief "your parents did the same?"  
he asked softly. Akane shrugged "the demon said we're owned  
by them, the only reason they hadn't taken one of us is  
because they were waiting for Genma to make good on his word  
and fix the mistake of Ranmas birth." she said softly. Ranma  
nodded taking a drink "Genma promised them that he would fix  
the problem before taking me off for training. I always  
wondered why he was always so angry at me, I guess I know  
why." he murmured staring at his glass. The saotome elder  
nodded staring at his face "you look like a great  
grandfather in a childs body." he murmured simpathetically.  
Ranma laughed weakly "how would you feel if your reason for  
existing was taken from you to be replaced with the  
knowledge that your no better then a cow at a slaughter  
house."  
  
"I mean, you spend your life thinking your somebody and that  
your destined to be a teacher and some day a father and and  
your content with that even though you know its not much, I  
never had big dreams, all I wanted was to grow up, own a  
dojo and have a loving family. A simple dream." ranmas  
elder double looked at him sadly "not at all son, its great  
dream, everyone has one like it." he refuted softly. Ranma  
shrugged looking at his hands "but thats not going to be,  
because your just like live stock who didn't know it until  
they sold you as a meat product."  
  
Akane came over and held him tightly sitting beside him  
trying not to cry. The elder saotome looked down unable to  
watch, his sons looked at each other sadly and his daughter  
bit her lip to keep from crying. "Sir." Gile said sitting in a  
chair beside them "we have studied Ranma since finding him  
and we have found that he isn't a vampire as we know them, he  
has their hightned strength and burns with the sunlight in  
his female form, but he doesn't have fangs and doesn't  
require blood like other night stalkers do. Fact is ranma  
has none of the markers that distnguish humans from vampires  
when it comes to evil, his behavior is unchanged from before  
the... change, he actively seeks out evil and destoys it when  
ever he finds it. Hes helped us a lot, in hunting with the  
slayer and helping train her past what I am capable of doing.  
I rather think hes come out of this whole mess admirably  
well."  
  
He nodded "I can see that sir. We thankyou for aiding them,  
and for making us aware of whats been happening." Giles nodded  
"when we heard we felt it was only right you be informed."  
He nodded looking back at Ranma "are you going to be  
alright?" he asked softly. Ranma nodded "these days it takes  
a massive amount of pain to effect me, I figure I'll be  
fine in a few days." he nodded still looking at him "would  
you be willing to come back to japan with us?" Ranma looked  
protesting "but... we've made a place for ourselves here, we  
refuse to let their evil destroy all we believed in growing  
up. I own a dojo here in Sunnydale and we're doing good,  
besides, I am honor bound to aid the slayer as much as I  
can, she has a long way to go before shes learned all I can  
teach her."  
  
He nodded looking pleased "thats good to hear son, what I  
ment was, will you go back with us... to deal with your... to  
deal wih those people? And I wish to have you known to the  
rest of our family and bring you into the clan as you should  
have been from the start." Ranma looked at him slightly  
hopeful "I would have thought I would be revolting to you. I  
mean, a bastard of an abused daughter of your clan and half  
vampire?" he said looking at him. He smiled a little "you  
think that is wierd? We have family that are half draconic  
demon who change into forty foot tall dragons at will.  
Trust me son, we would not turn you away because of your  
birth. Even if some would protest, you've earned a place  
with us."  
  
His sons nodded firmly and his daughter smiled kindly. "How  
long would we be gone?" Ranma asked holding Akane. He smiled  
"though they are not blood related, they are your sisters,  
they can come as well if they wish." he offered. Ranma  
blinked a bit looking discontented "I don't know if I want  
to think of Akane as my sister." he said frowning. Akane  
looked a little hurt and he smiled kissing her softly "I  
love you, how am I supposed to be with you the way I want if  
your my sister?" he asked smirking a little. She smiled back  
"thats alright, my sisters are your sisters." she said  
firmly. Both Kasumi and Nabiki nodded firmly. "I gather it  
won't be more then four months." the Saotome elder said  
assuringly. Ranma smiled at him "then I except. I always  
hoped I had more family then Genma and mom."   
  
He nodded "do we know what the mans real name is? I dislike  
hearing him refered to by my brothers name." he said looking  
at him pointedly. Giles nodded "ah, his real name is...  
Saroka Ikoga." he supplied looking at a folder he had. All  
the saotomes snapped their heads around and he offered the  
file to him when he demanded it. He looked at the pictures  
and the report narrow eyed for a moment before crushing them  
in anger "them." he snarled. Ranma looked curious leaning  
voer and touched his mothers image "this is mother." he  
murmured softly. He looked at the blankly staring face for a  
while as his children crowded around then nodded looking  
deeply angry "you have good sources Mr Giles, thorough  
report." he said after a while.   
  
Giles nodded "we have very professional aid in Willow." he  
said waving to the girl. She smiled slightly shrugging "it was  
easy to find." she said dimuringly. He nodded "but well  
done. Thank you for your aid, the gratitude of the Saotome  
clan is no small thing." Giles nodded "we were glad to help,  
anything that sets back the cause of evil." he said  
shrugging. He nodded "yes, but we owe you all a debt for  
saving our lost son and helping find our kidnapped daughter.  
I... how long will it take for you to be ready to leave? We  
wish to conclude this soon." he said looking at Ranma. He  
nodded "I have to call my students and close the dojo for a  
while, uh, we'll have to inform the school and the apartment  
complex." he murmrured.   
  
Giles looked comforting "don't worry about that, I may not  
be as high a caliber a sensei as you but I think I can handle  
your students while your away, all of your classes were  
after school hours after all." Ranma nodded pleased "you keep  
the money you earned as sensei, Buffy should take a hand at  
teaching, I find that it opens up a vast amount of patience  
and confidence teaching others what you know." he said  
looking at Buffy. She shrugged "I guess. Giles can tell the  
school and you can write a letter to the apartment complex  
telling them we're house sitting for you while your away."  
Ranma nodded pleased "alright, all we need to do is pack  
then." he said pleased and gave Giles his keys and a file  
folder box "these are the keys to the apartment and the dojo,  
these are the students files, telling pretty much everything  
you need to know about them and how much they owe or have  
paid." he said.  
  
He layed a large book on top of that "this is a book of  
progression charts and future study plans I worked up, I  
think you should easily handle the next few months worth,  
Buffys progression chart and what I planned to teach her is  
also in there." He nodded "thankyou, its good to know you  
have this organized so well." he said looking through it.  
Ranma smirked "thank Nabiki, before she pointed it out to me,  
it was all up in my head." he chuckled leaving the room.  
Akane got up and followed him with the other two. 


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

hey! i just went and fixed a lot of problems with this story so felt it should be noticed, nothing new on it yet though. so this is not a new chapter!!!  
  
imortis 


End file.
